Sayuri
Appearance The red, yellow silk dress represents her true identity. The royal gown also acts as a protection of incoming attacks from her enemies. Her adornments represent her powers and also her state of mind. Since the adornments are golden yellow, her spiritual health is filled with happiness and it seems that it represents her wellness. Background History When the former Kobayashi kingdom was known for its unruly leader, illegal political groups, and constant demon summonings, Sayuri's father Izanagi Fujiwara demanded changes for a better kingdom. Sayuri's father forced a coup d'etat to enforce laws that will guarantee safety, peace, and harmony for and with the humans. With enough of supporters and high demand on votes, the former king of the Kobayashi kingdom was impeached and was later executed for illegal political affairs. '' ''As time passes by, the Fujiwara kingdom was known as the 黄金の王国 (Kogane no ōkoku,meaning Golden Kingdom) ). ''When the father came to the realization that the demons will invade the kingdom, he has hired a priestess to teach Sayuri the arts of magic. As the priestess teaches Sayuri, the father suspects a dead,evil aura around the priestess soul and began to act cautious and suspicious of the priestess' future actions. When Sayuri exceled in training and fighting as a mage, her father comes to her presence and asks to talk to her about the suspicious acts of the priestess. When Izanagi warns Sayuri about the purpose of the priestess in the kingdom, Sayuri could not say a word to others about the rumors or else the priestess would burn down the kingdom with violent, purple flames. When Izanagi tried to act righteous and attempts to kill the priestess, she stabs Izanagi with a cursed dagger that could burn any object with one sweep. In the next morning, Sayuri suddenly woke up due to the suspicious smell of flames that were scented peaches. She quickly went outside to observe the disaster. It turns out that the dark priestess used the figurehead of the Fujiwara kingdom to access the forbidden weapons of demon weapons to kill the royal blood family. As the family lay on the floor in death, Sayuri bursts into tears and had an attempt to ambush the priestess. Unfortunately, the priestess reflects the attack with the dagger and sends Sayuri off to a grass field. As Sayuri was laying burnt, covered with burns, and had a scratch of the dagger, she thought that this was the end of her life. Luckily, Kagome's squad saw Sayuri laying on the grass, and gave her treatment for her injuries. When Sayuri told Inuyasha and the others what happened, they were speechless about the movements the priestess did to betray the royal blood. When Sayuri and Kagome's group rushed into the fallen kingdom, the dark priestess sat on the flaming, black throne, waiting for their presence to appear. Sayuri watched Inuyasha and the others as they fought for their lives to defeat the dark priestess who engaged the attack back. Sayuri, as she watched, did not want to hide her powers. She then uses her powers to gun down as well as stab the dark priestess as she transforms into her true demon form. When the dark priestess transformed into a demon, Sayuri started to spawn multiple copies of her own weapons and the weapons started to maneuver around her body. She dashed into the priestess and delivered the final blow onto the monster. The dark priestess started to fade into the gates of hell. When Inuyasha and the others questioned Sayuri's powers, she simply responded that she manipulates projection magic and weapon creations to defeat demons that come into the world. Now, Sayuri fights along with Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara. Personality Back when the Fujiwara Kingdom was still in power, Sayuri was cheerful and nationalistic towards her country. She supported everyone that cared for her and act as a big sister towards her friends.But in most times, she would talk in a calm, feminine way to commoners and her family. When Sayuri is in the battlefield, she would try to always remain calm in most scenarios. Although she is a bit stubborn, important tasks would never be fulfilled if she is stubborn. Powers & Abilities * '''Magic Abilities: '''Sayuri relies on magical attacks when she is taking down her foe. Although she advances in magical attacks, she knows the important usages of advanced martial arts. * '''Projection Magic: '''Sayuri has the ability to create any weapon at any will with her lilac energy. She has connections to the present world and Feudal Japan. Although she can create energy formed weapons, she can not create demon swords yet. * '''Advanced Duo-Wielding Pistol Skills: '''Sayuri uses her Aransu Pistols (アランズピストル) to fire down her enemies in a graceful, yet deadly way. Her bullets have lilac energy infused in it to make the bullet more lethal and penetrate almost anything. * '''Specialized Bullets: '''Sayuri can customize bullets that will depend on her role in the battlefield. * '''Levitation: '''Sayuri has the power to fly around the atmosphere. Spells * '''Shards of the Holy Vase ('聖なる花瓶の破片'): '''Sayuri infuses her lilac energy and summons 8 shards from a sacred vase that can cut multiple severe areas within seconds. These shards can lock in their targets and can fend off multiple targets. * '''Divine Gun-slaughter ('神の銃の虐殺'): '''Sayuri summons an aura of 30 Aransu guns circling around her body and protecting her from incoming attacks. She can use this spell as a defense spell or a violent way to kill her foe. * '''Bullet of Heaven ('天使の弾丸'): '''Sayuri calls for her rifle and heals the injured person by shooting them with a bullet that has been blessed from the heavens. * '''Viper Spear ('バイパースピア'): '''Sayuri conjures 4 spears made out of crystallized lilac energy and strikes down their foe. This spell can not lock in their targets. * '''4 Pistol Exploding Heart Technique ('4ピストル爆発心技'''): '''From the whispers of the spirits of the lilac energy, Sayuri uses the secret 4 Pistol Exploding Heart Technique to find the weakness of her foe and killing them with the 4th bullet. This can guarantee a death from anyone. Trivia * Sayuri is also a weapon blacksmith * This is Anabelle's first creation! * Although Sayuri is born in the Feudal Japan Era, she can vision the present world. * Sayuri can be a a quick assassin or a strong support Category:Females Category:Human